April 1st Update
The April 1st Update was a series of updates to Lunarchildren.com that took place on April 1st, 2016. These updates consist of several forum posts made by a Lunar Child named Sheepdog along with a few updates to other parts of the website. Though these updates were made in a mostly humorous light, most of them can still be taken as canon. History The April 1st Update begins with a forum post from a Lunar Child named Sheepdog. Sheepdog was previously stated by the GM to have been a joke character based off of a player named Wolfcat. Sheepdog posting on the Lunar Children Forums was significant because at this point in the story all of the users had been locked out except for the players themselves as the forums had become a hub for the players to submit songs and items to affect the ARG. Sheepdog made a post asking players what is happening. She proceeds, saying that she has some important information that players might want to hear: "Im not really sure how I have managed to get access to this place while no one else can, but I see you guys used that power that is held here a bit. Things have been.... going... I guess you could say, here at the lunar spire still despite various screw ups and the hole 11/11 flop. But your last song actually did something goodish and badish both both sides standards. Tyler was brought through one of the parallelos and then back to the fishery, idk exactly what happened to him there but he proceeded to run right back to his house. He is held up in there now and some of the children are trying to keep an eye on him but something there wont let us get any closer, something kind of fuckin freaky to say the least. We can hear him in there in his house but we can't see him. But I am sure he is ok for now." Sheepdog is describing what happened on 11/11/15 after players used the Song of Soaring to help Tyler escape from danger. "I never have in terms of the torture and blood sacrifices. But the way they treated this Tyler guy was just a bit much. We nearly killed him multiple times, and that point where we held him in a trunk for a couple days was going overboard." Sheepdog says that the Lunar Children were torturing Tyler on 11/11/15 before players rescued him. What players didn't realize at the time was that these posts were actually a reference to Jadusable's April Fools update years prior. During Jadusable's April Fools update, the Hip-Hop song "King Kong" by Jibbs played over footage of Majora's Mask. Sheepdog's posts subtlety reference the lyrics of "King Kong". Sheepdog: "We can hear him in there in his house but we can't see him." King Kong: "See the beats will beat, ya hear me before you see me" Sheepdog: "We nearly killed him multiple times, and that point where we held him in a trunk for a couple days was going overboard." King Kong: "I got king kong in the trunk" A new page was found on Lunarchildren.com giving some backstory to Helper, revealing that he was actually one of the first Absque Facie to serve Luna.